


Eight Years Comatose

by QueenCommander



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AU, Coma, Comatose, Doctor Tsukishima Kei, Gen, Head trauma, Hinata is in a coma, Sad Kageyama Tobio, Therapist Yamaguchi Tadashi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-15 06:39:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5775478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenCommander/pseuds/QueenCommander
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata Shouyou should have known something was going to go wrong. Ever since he was the only one to sit on the left side of the bus. Ever since he stood up while the bus was in motion. But it's too late for that now. It's too late for everything. Now, all he can do is sleep.</p>
<p>______________</p>
<p>Google is not very helpful with finding the after affects of comas, so if you see something wrong or slightly off, let me know!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eight Years Comatose

"Hurry up Hinata or the bus is gonna leave without'cha!" Noya shouted to a far behind Hinata.

"I'm coming! I'm coming!" Hinata shouted back. "I can't believe I almost overslept," he muttered to himself.

After reaching the bus and stepping inside, he noticed that the only seats available where on the left side. " _That's odd_ ," Hinata thought to himself. " _Usually we don't sit like that. Oh well. I'll just sit by myself._ " 

He shrugged it off and took a seat across from Kageyama. "Hey, Kageyama? Doesn't this seem odd to you?"

"Hmm?" Kageyama hummed back in reply. "Does what seem odd?"

"Eh? Oh, never mind. It's nothing." Hinata responded back.

Kageyama simply shrugged and shoved his earbuds in. 

Hinata scooted over to the window to look out of it as they drove. He always enjoyed the scenery on the way to Tokyo, especially in early summer. Everything was just so green and bright. It always brought a smile to his face.

They hadn't even gone half a mile before Tanaka shouted, "Oi! Check that out!"

Hinata tried seeing from his spot, but he couldn't see over everyone from the spot he was in. "Oi! I wanna see!"

He stood up to get a better view, but he still couldn't see and began to move to the right side of the bus. Takeda noticed this in the rear-view mirror.

"Hinata, you shouldn't be moving while the bus is on the road. You could get hu-"

Takeda wasn't able to finish before the bus was t-boned by a speeding truck that had run a red light. Thankfully the bus of high school students didn't roll, however, a small orange-haired boy was tossed around inside, simply because he wasn't sitting down like he should have.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Takeda was taking roll of those on the sidewalk with Ukai. "Alright... Suga?"

"Here."

"Tanaka?"

"He's being checked out by the medics still," Noya piped up.

Takada nodded. "Okay. Asahi is as well. You're here... Tsukishima and Yamaguchi are there... Has anyone seen Kageyama or Hinata?"

Daichi stood up while holding an ice pack to his head. "I think I saw Kageyama taking Hinata to one of the ambulances. He was being carried..."

Takeda's eyes widened in concern. "Which one?"

Daichi pointed to the farthest one that happened to be closing its doors while one of the medics walked over.

"We're taking two of them to the hospital," the medic spoke up. "A uh... Kageyama and Hinata?"

Everyone looked stunned by the news.

"Will they be alright?" Ukai spoke up.

"We think Kageyama may have a concussion. The other... He won't wake. The sooner we get him to the hospital the better. But we need one of you to come with us."

"I'll go," Ukai volunteered. "Takeda, you stay here with the others. Make sure their parents come for them. I'll let the Kageyamas and Hinatas know we're headed to the hospital." Ukai patted him on the back. "Meet me there when you're done here."

~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Well this chapter was shitty. I guess you could consider this a prologue? Maybe?_

 

_I'm sorry. I'm really hoping that my writing gets better from here. It's not usually this bad._


End file.
